Through the Eyes of an Eevee
by CartoonLover96
Summary: Ash has been killed during a conflict between Ghetsis and N. Luckily, he is given a second chance at life, but as a shiny Eevee. Read to find out how Ash journeys through the Kanto Region as an Eevee, along with Dawn who has taken him in as her new Pokemon. Some sort of Pearlshipping.
1. How it all began

**Hi everybody. This is my first shot at writing a fanfic story containing chapters. I've had this in my mind for a while to do so without futher ado, here is the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

Ash and friends have been in conflict with Team Plasma ever since they decided to head to the White Ruins. With three months of battling the villainous team, it all came down to a battle between Ghetsis, controlling Zeckrom, and N, controlling Reshiram.

"Zeckrom, use dragon rage!" Ghetsis commanded the legendary dragon Pokemon.

"Reshiram, flamethrower." N commanded the other legendary dragon Pokemon.

The two attacks collided with one another causing a huge explosion.

Ash, Cilan, and Iris were on the edge of their seats witnessing the battle between a man and his adoptive son.

"They can't possibly go any further." Cilan commented. "All they're simply doing is attacking one another until one of them falls to the ground."

Ash couldn't handle the intense scene any longer. The conflict reminded him of the time he saw Mewtwo and Mew battle it out to the death years ago. He couldn't stand watch how both sides were trying to put everything on the line to fulfill their own respective dreams.

"I've gotta try end this once and for all." Ash stated as he started dashing towards the battlefield.

"Ash, come back!" Iris pleaded to her friend.

"Zeckrom, use dragon rage again!" Ghetsis commanded Zeckrom.

"Same goes to you Reshiram." N stated to Reshiram.

Both legendary dragon Pokemon obeyed their masters and fired as Ash was reaching the middle of the battlefield.

"Stop!" Ash hopelessly cried out as he was engulfed by the two blasts.

"Ash!" everyone except Ghetsis cried out. As the smoke started to clear out, everyone noticed Ash Ketchum was laying down unconciously on the floor. N ran to his friend, not wanting anything bad to happen to him.

"Ash," Ghetsis said, "Please wake up and speak to me."

"Mmmm," Ash whimpered, "N, it's alright. I'll be fine."

"No, it's not okay." N stated while starting to cry. "You're dying, for crying out loud."

"But, we did it. We stopped Ghetsis and Team Plasma from taking over the world by using Pokemon as their puppets. No need to worry." Ash replied for the last time as he breathed out the last words of his life.

"Ash, no." N stated as he, Cilan, and Iris were filled with tears at the horror of their friend's death.

"Now's my chance to end this. Zeckrom, use dragon rage." Ghetsis commanded. However, he was surprised that the legendary Pokemon didn't follow his order. In fact, both legendary Pokemon were sad at the fact that they both unintentionally caused the death of a young boy.

"Why of all the things…" Ghetsis exclaimed but was cut off as a bright light from a helicopter.

"Ghetsis, you are under arrest by order of the entire Police Force of the Unova region." Officer Jenny cried out through a megaphone.

Ghetsis and all of his henchmen were under arrest while the two legendary Pokemon were released and dissappeared as they flew to the sky. However, Ash's friends were all saddened as to how Ash sacrificed himself to stop the not only the battle, but also the war.

The news of Ash's death shocked and saddened all of Ash's friends from the past. They all couldn't believe that he was truly gone and would never come back. Ash's mother was devastated and Professor Oak attempted unsuccessfully to cheer her up.

Ash's funeral took place an entire week after the incident. Everyone he had befriended and traveled on his journeys attended the service, especially all the Pokemon he had trained. Everyone was filled with grief and despair while walking up to his coffin to see him for the last time.

"_My baby_," Delia thought, "_I just hope wherever you are that you are looking down upon me as my angel_."

"_I only wished that we would have had one more battle_." Gary thought. "_Man that would have been great. Wouldn't you think so, Ashy-boy_?"

"_Why did you have to go too early?"_ Brock questioned. _"It was all thanks to you that I had reunited with my father and got the chance to travel around the world to learn to become a breeder and eventually finding my destiny to become a Pokemon doctor."_

"_You were so immature and clueless Ash Ketchum." _Misty thought. _"Even though you destroyed my bike, it was fun traveling with you until I became Gym Leader."_

"_You were such a little kid, Ash Ketchum." _Iris thought. _"But, now you're no longer one. You became such a great hero and prevented the world from utter destruction."_

"_Ash, my friend," _Cilan thought. _"No recipe was such sweeter than the kindness and loyalty you gave to your Pokemon and your friends."_

"_You'll always be my mentor Ash." _May thought. "_I will never forget the day we tied for the Terracotta Town Contest. Take both halves of the ribbon with you to Heaven. I'll always remember the battle spirit you comprised to your battle efforts."_

"_I can't believe that you're gone Ash." _Max thought. _"Now we'll never get the chance to battle it out. I hope the battle I have with you will be up where you are at in Heaven."_

"_I always thought that there would be no worries on my journey." _Dawn thought. _"But, now I'm worried about what I'll do next without ever seeing you again."_

**Meanwhile, at the Hall of Legends**

Each and every legendary Pokemon of all the regions were discussing the matter of the death of Ash Ketchum.

"We all understand how Ash Ketchum sacrificed himself for the geat or good of the Pokemon world and the fact that he deserves a second chance of life." Arceus stated.

"Yes, we all do." Dialga responded. "But, how are we going to resurrect Ash Ketchum. The rules state that he can't have a second life as a human."

"To resurrect Ash Ketchum, we are going to ressurrect him into a Pokemon." Arceus answered.

**So, that's chapter 1. Please review and tell me what you think. Hopefully I can keep up a pace in terms of updating. I don't have a schedule as of right now but I have an idea of the storyline for this story. Until then, see ya!**


	2. First Reactions and Attacked

**Hi again everybody. This is chapter 2 of my story. I thank those who took their time in reviewing the first chapter. After thinking over the comments you made, some stuff I wrote in Chapter 1 was a bit cliché, especially the scene transitions. I will reveal Pikachu's whereabouts throughout the events in a future chapter and I hope to gradually imporve in my literary skills. With that in mind, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Dawn was walking through Route 1 having decided to travel across the Kanto region to participate in their Pokemon contests.

"I still can't believe that Ash started his own journey by going through this same route that we're going through right now." Dawn told Piplup. "Huh. I still think it would have been better if he were here right now traveling with us. It would have been a lot more fun."

"Piplup Pip." Piplup reassured Dawn.

"You're right Piplup. I can't feel mopy about Ash not being here. He would have wanted me to move on with my life. After all, winning the Grand Festival in his home region would be the greatest tribute I can pay to him." Dawn exclaimed.

Meanwhile, nearby Dawn and Piplup's location, a small gray colored ball was waking up from its slumber, moving ever so slightly as it woke up. The creature, known as an Eevee, uncurled itself as it stood up. One can easily tell that the Eevee was a shiny Pokemon, considering its grey fur in contrast to the regular chocalate brown fur. The Eevee stretched itself out before shaking its body like a dog. The Eevee then proceeded to lick its paw so it can clean itself. The creature then walked over to a nearby spring so it can take a drink of water, realizing how thirsty it was. However, as it walked over to the spring, it was surprised by its own reflection.

"Aaaaahhhh!" the shiny Pokemon yelled. "This can't be. I'm an Eevee! I…. I …I don't think I was always an Eevee. Come one Ash, think, think."

The creature realized that he had said his own name and was happy that it was getting somewhere.

"_Okay. So I remembered my name. That's a start."_ Ash thought "_Now I just need to know if I'm a girl or a boy."_

The Eevee checked its privacy to confirm its gender.

"Oh, thank Arceus." Ash stated this time. "Good thing I'm a boy. If I was a girl, I don't know what horrible things would have happened to me."

Ash tried to keep thinking about his past. It then struck what had happened to him. Ash was a human boy who was killed during the conflict between N and his foster father who happened to be the leader of Team Plasma, Ghetsis. He had gotten himself in the middle of the blast between Reshiram and Zekrom in order for them to stop fighting. Before all of that, he had started his journey with his starter Pokemon, Pikachu, traveling through several regions while catching many Pokemon and making many friends and rivals.

"So, I was human." Ash realized. "Now the only question is why am I resurrected as an Eevee? Its stuff like this that only a genius could probably solve."

The Eevee caught itself in its own words realizing that he does indeed know someone that can help him.

"Professor Oak!" Ash cried out. "He's like the smartest person I know when it comes to Pokemon. Man, why didn't I think of this sooner. I have to get home."

Ash quickly scurried home not even knowing where he was going. He then spotted a sign that revealed his current location.

"Alright, Route 1." Ash excitingly cried out. "That means I'm not far from Pallet Town and I should know considering that there are pure Pokemon from the Kanto region."

As Ash continued walking into the direction of his house, he had no idea that he was being stalked by a group of three spearow.

"Alright boys, remember the plan?" the leader asked its flock.

"What plan boss?" one of the spearows asked.

"All we do is circle around the Eevee, cutting off its way of escaping, and then we swoop right at it for an attack." The leader reminded the spearow.

"Oh ok boss. I get it now." The spearow said.

The three spearow began their attack as planned by circling around Ash, catching him off guard in the process.

"What in the name of Arceus is going on?" Ash asked himself.

"What else do you think is going on, girly?" One spearow informed him.

"Yeah, you are our dinner after all." The other spearow exclaimed.

"But first, we are going to have a little fun with you. He He He." The leader spearow stated.

"Hey! First off I'm a male Eevee." Ash told the group of spearow. "And second, I'm really not that delicious. I probably taste horrible and hey I might even smell horrible. I don't even remember the last time I took a bath."

"Cry and wine for all you want kid. Nothing is going to get you out of this." The leader stated with an initimidating look. "Get him boys!"

The three Spearow charged at the defenseless Eevee. Luckily, for Ash he had remembered that Eevees could naturally master dig. So just as the Spearow were about to attack Ash, he had dug into the dirt and managed to avoid getting hit by the three Spearow.

"Ow. That actually hurt." One spearow said.

"You know what's going to hurt? Me slapping you across the face with my wing if we don't catch that Eevee." The Spearow told its companions.

Seeing as to how he could now use moves, Ash decided to get pay back at the Spearow by playing at their own game. Ash used quick attack and seeing as how all three Spearow were caught in the line of fire, he managed to get them all on that one attack.

"Hah, take that you foolish Spearow." Ash exlaimed.

"No. You're the fool. We were only a distraction." The supposed leader of the Spearow revealed, while attempting to get back up.

A large shadow suddenly loomed over that of Ash's. When Ash turned around, he saw a Fearow hovering over him. Looking closely at the Fearow, he realized that the Fearow had a bump on the top of its head meaning that it was the same Spearow that Ash had thrown a rock at on the same day he had began his journey.

"Now this is where the plan begins." The Fearow exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked the Fearow. But before Ash could receive an answer, he was suddenly attacked by more spearow. The spearow used such attacks like aerial ace and peck attack to seriously hurt Ash and got him unconscious.

"Now it's time to take the prey back to the feeding ground." The Fearow instruced.

"Togekiss, use aura sphere." A feminine voice instructed as a bright blue light attacked the Fearow.

"What now?" the Fearow asked its entire flock.

The Fearow's vision cleared as Dawn was seen with her Piplup and Togekiss trying to save Ash.

"You leave that poor thing alone!" Dawn shouted while giving a death glare.

**Great cliffhanger to the story, if I do say so myself. Stay tuned to find out how Dawn will rescue Ash from the Fearow and its flock. Please review and tell my what you think.**


	3. Saving Ash

**Hello everyone. I have returned with Chapter 3. First off, let me thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and giving me advice on my grammar usage. Last time I checked, I left the story on a cliffhanger while leaving our heroes in a tight predicament. Read on to find out how Dawn will save Ash from attacks of the Fearow and its Fearow flock.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did I would have given Brock a girlfriend already.**

"You leave that poor thing alone!" Dawn shouted while giving a death glare.

"Attack, my flock!" the Fearow commanded all the Spearow.

Just as the Spearow were charging at our heroes, Dawn knew exactly what she needed to do in order to counter their attacks.

"Piplup, use your counter shield." Dawn commanded her trusty penguin Pokemon.

Piplup then did as his trainer instructed him to do. He performed bubblebeam while spinning at the same time. The bubblebeam was shot at all the directions the Spearow were coming from and successfully hit the flock and protected the group.

"I guess that leaves me. If your flock can't get anything done, then you'll have to finish the job yourself." The Fearow told itself.

The Fearow stepped in, ready to fight off any enemy in order to get its prey.

"Togekiss, I need you to step in and fight the Fearow." Dawn informed her graceful Pokemon. "You are just as immense enough to have a fighting chance against it."

"Toge" Togekiss responded while nodding to show that she knew what she has to do to protect her friends.

The two flying type stood there for a moment, looking straight down at each other as if they were cowboys who were going to have a showdown. The Fearow went ahead and charged at Togekiss with the first move of the battle, which appeared to be quick attack.

"Togekiss, use aura sphere on the ground so you can catch Fearow off guard." Dawn commanded Togekiss.

Togekiss obeyed her trainer and did what she was told to do. The aura sphere attack had hit the dirt, causing it to create debris that would stop the Fearow's attack. The Fearow then decided to fly up into the air to get a better view of its prey.

"Togekiss, chase after that Fearow." Dawn responded as Togekiss flew up to catch up to the Fearow. "Now, use aura sphere." Togekiss fired an aura sphere but the Fearow dodged and used quick attack, successfully hitting Togekiss.

"No, Togekiss!" Dawn shouted while witnessing her Pokemon perishes down to the ground. To put insult to injury, the Fearow proceded with drill peck to further hurt Togekiss.

"Stop it!" a petit voice cried out. The Fearow turned around to see that it was Ash who had pleaded for it to stop hurting Togekiss. "I'm… the … one ... you want. Attack... me, not … hher." Ash said weakly, still receiving the injuries he received from the Spearow flock.

"Wait Eevee don't. You'll just get hurt even more." Dawn pleaded the evolution Pokemon.

"Yeah. You don't have to go through this." Piplup stated.

"No ... need … to … worry." Ash responded to Piplup. "Come right ... at me."

The Fearow charged right at its intended target. Little did it know Ash had a plan in store for it. A dark purple ball formed at the top of Ash's mouth, which was shadow ball. Ash fired the shadow ball towards the Spearow, hitting it, and causing it to retreat up in the air.

"Alright let's finish this Piplup. Use hydro pump." Dawn commanded the water type Pokemon.

"Pip pip pip lup." Piplup cried out.

"Let me help." Ash pleaded. Ash placed his hand on Piplup's back. A light illuminated the two of them as Piplup felt a stronger presence within him.

"That's helping hand!" Dawn excitingly cried out. "All right Piplup let him have it."

Piplup fired the hydropump the the Fearow, sending it to the sky and disappearing as a star, the same way Team Rocket usually gets blasted.

"All right we did it you three." Dawn happily cried.

"We ... surre … did Dawn." Ash said while collapsing.

"Oh no Eevee!" Dawn cried out, picking up the Eevee.

"How does that Eevee know my trainer's name?" Piplup asked himself.

"Togekiss, return." Dawn exclaimed as she returned Togekiss to her Pokeball. "Come on Piplup, we have to get Togekiss and Eevee to a Pokemon center."

**Okay, I'll admit it. That was shorter than the first two chapters. However, I have been a bit stressed with the work I received in school because report cards are due this upcoming Wednesday. After that, I'm on Spring Break until April 8 and I'll be able to work on this story. I promise that I'll make the next chapter a bit longer. Please review. Thank you.**


	4. Pokemon Emergency!

**Hello again everybody. This is Chapter 4 of Through the Eyes of an Eevee. Thanks to those who took the time and reviewed the last chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did I would have brought Misty back in some way to please the fans.**

Last time we left off our heroes, they were dealing with an attack from a Spearow flock and their leader, a Fearow. Luckily for Ash, he had enough energy left stored in his body to help his friends fight off the flock and their carnivorous leader. Sadly, it has left Ash in a worse condition that he had been before and Dawn is effortly trying to get him to a Pokemon Center.

The sun is currently setting in Viridian City, with all its citizens returning home to prepare for the night. Officer Jenny was giving an announcement through the city's PA informing them about Team Rocket activity.

"Attention citizens of Viridian City! Attention citizens of Viridian City! We have reports of possible Team Rocket activity in the area. Be on the lookout for suspicious looking strangers. Repeat, be on the lookout for suspicious looking...huh?" Officer Jenny exclaimed while noticing a blue haired girl running through the street while holding a badly injured Eevee in her hands and a Piplup on her shoulders.

"Hold it right there ma'am!" Officer Jenny exclaimed while putting her hand in front of Dawn to stop her. "Where do you think you're going with that Pokemon?"

"It was attacked by a flock of Spearow led by a Fearow." Dawn informed the officer. "I managed to rescue it but I have to get it to a Pokemon Center."

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you might be stealing it, especially since it's a shiny Pokemon. Just show me your I.D. and you can go." Officer Jenny told Dawn.

"I.D.?" Dawn questioned. "Oh, you mean my Pokedex. Here you go."

Officer Jenny took hold of the Pokedex that Dawn handed to her so she can see her information as a Pokemon Trainer.

"I'm Dextette, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon coordinator Dawn of the town of Twinleaf. My function is to provide Dawn with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen I can not be replaced."

"Come with me on my bike and we'll be there in no time." Officer Jenny offered Dawn.

Before getting onto Jenny's motorcycle, Dawn returned Piplup into his Pokeball due to being cautious in holding Eevee while Jenny drove. Jenny then proceeded to speed off to the Pokemon Center creating a cloud of dust.

Suddenly, two figures approached towards the wanted poster that was near the police department.

"A wanted poster. How flattering." Commented a female voice.

"Flattering?" questioned a male voice, "This picture makes me look terrible!"

"Who cares what you think Botch." The female stated.

"I've told you for the millionth time Cassidy. It's Butch, no Botch!" The man named Butch irritatingly declared.

"Whatever," Cassidy said, "We've got to steal whatever Pokemon we can get our hands on and our first target is the Pokemon Center."

Meanwhile, as nighttime had already befallen the city, Officer Jenny was still driving, Dawn to the Pokemon Center until she spotted a gigantic building with a Pokeball in the center and the words P.C. on the side

"There it is." Officer Jenny informed Dawn.

"That's the Pokemon Center?" Dawn questioned. "It' humongous!"

"Hold on Dawn. I've only done this once before." Officer Jenny instructed Dawn as she drifted her motorcycle sideways into the automatic doors.

"Even though you haven't done that in six years, I do have to tell you that we still have a driveway." Nurse Joy informed Officer Jenny.

"Well, like that other time, this is an emergency." Officer Jenny replied.

"This Eevee and my Togekiss are hurt." Dawn told Nurse Joy.

"It's a shiny Eevee!" Nurse Joy said in a surprising tone. "We'll do what we can. I need a stretcher for an Eevee, stat! In the meantime, I'll have your Togekiss restored in no time."

The Chansey immediately followed orders as it got two other Chansey to bring a stretcher to rest the evolution Pokemon on.

"Rush this Pokémon to the critical care unit." Nurse Joy ordered the group of Chansey. "We'll begin the treatment right away. Who are you?"

"Her name is Dawn," Officer Jenny answered Nurse Joy, "she's the Pokémon's trainer."

"The thing is," Dawn informed both women, "Eevee is a wild Pokemon. I only had my Togekiss try to save it from getting killed by a group of Spearow and its Fearow leader. "

"Nonetheless, you did a great job by getting them here quickly." Nurse Joy reassured Dawn. "Please go to the waiting room while I heal Eevee and your Togekiss."

"That reminds me," Officer Joy mentioned, "I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk."

"Wait Nurse Joy, can't I…" Dawn cried at Nurse Joy as the door closed on her. "Come on out, Piplup."

The Pokeball opened up creating a flash which revealed a figure that was the penguin Pokemon, Piplup.

"Piplup, pip lup, pip?" Piplup cried out while looking around for the Shiny Eevee it had rescued earlier that day.

"It's ok Piplup," Dawn reassured her trusty partner, "Nurse Joy will do everything in her power to heal Eevee."

The two then did as they were told and waited. They waited and waited as the clock kept ticking and ticking as seconds turned into minutes and minutes seemed like hours. Dawn was just as worried as Piplup. She knew Togekiss would survive, but she had no idea if the poor little Eevee would get over an experience like that and would want to go back out into the wild. She then decided that when Eevee regained consciousness, she would offer it a place in her team. However, she would have to think about it later as Nurse Joy opened the door while cautiously moving Eevee towards Dawn.

"Eevee!" Dawn cried out to the evolution Pokemon as she ran towards it. "Is it going to be alright?

"Eevee is resting. It's a good thing you got it here so fast." Nurse Joy informed Dawn. "The procedure went well, and it should be fine."

"Thank goodness." Dawn said looking relieved.

"Now that Pokémon needs a good rest in the recovery room. You should go in with it Dawn." Nurse Joy stated.

Dawn was relieved that Eevee was going to be okay. She stared at the Shiny Pokemon as it peacefully slept sideways while being covered by a small blanket. The group was then startled by an announcement by Officer Jenny as she hesitantly made an announcement through the PA sytem.

"Your attention please! Our Viridian City undercover agents have detected Team Rocket activity in the area. If you have a Pokémon in your possession exercise extreme caution!" Officer Jenny declared.

"Guess we woke up this sleepy dump." Cassidy implied.

"And how dare they act like we're criminals!" Butch exclaimed. "They should welcome Team Rocket!"

"Well we'll teach them to respect that name." Cassidy told Butch. "Let's blow this popsicle stand Butcher."

"It's Butch!" Butch yelled at Cassidy.

"Whatever." Cassidy stated. "Houndour use flamethrower."

The Fire-type Pokemon obeyed its command by firing a flamethrower at the entrance of the Pokemon Center to exaggeratedly give off their presence.

"What was that?" Dawn alarmingly questioned.

"Prepare for trouble..." Cassidy sang.

"...and make it double!" Butch sang along

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!

" Cassidy!"

"And Butch, of course!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

"It's Cassidy and Biff!" Dawn exclaimed.

"It's Butch, not Biff." Butch corrected Dawn. "Why do you people torture me?"

"Back to why we're here," Cassidy interrupted, "We are here to take all the Pokemon from this center."

"And we'll start by taking that interesting looking Eevee." Butch declared.

"You're not taking Eevee!" Dawn exclaimed.

"That's fine." Cassidy said. "We'll just do it the hard way."

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get." Dawn told both Team Rocket members.

"Alright then, Hitmontop come on out!" Butch commanded as the Pokeball released the Fighting-type Pokemon for battle.

"Hitmontop." It cried out.

"I'll need you Piplup to help me defend Eevee." Dawn pleaded.

"Piplup." Piplup cried out in agreement.

"Quilava, spotlight." Dawn stated.

"Quilava." The fire type Pokemon cried out as it was released from its Pokeball.

"You actually think that your pathetic Pokemon can beat us" Cassidy smirked at Dawn before yelling to Houndour; "Houndour use flamethrower."

"Quilava use flame thrower too." Dawn commanded.

The two fire type Pokemon's attacks collided with one another to cause a minor explosion.

"Looks like our attacks are equal." Dawn inferred.

"Not for long," Butch interrupted, "Hitmontop use rapid spin on Piplup."

"Oh no, quick Piplup dodge it with spin." Dawn commanded Piplup, but before Piplup could dodge the attack, Hitmontop had already hit its target.

"Piplup!" Piplup screamed as the attack had taken down on the ground.

"Piplup, no!" Dawn cried out worrying about her Pokemon.

"Houndour use smog." Cassidy commanded.

"Dawn recall your Pokemon. Let's run to the Pokeball storage room." Nurse Joy ordered Dawn.

"Ok. Return you two." Dawn cried out as she returned Quilava and Piplup into their Pokeballs. The two females rushed to the Pokeball storage room while pushing Eevee's cart. Luckily, they also dodged surprise attacks from Houndour and Hitmontop who instead missed and destroyed the computers. Once they got in the storage room, Nurse Joy slammed the door shut so she could begin the process of sending Pokeballs to Pewter City. However, the lights flickered off startling them about their condition.

"Hey what happened to the lights?" Dawn questioned.

"They must have cut the power," Nurse Joy inferred, "But we have a backup in case this happened."

Suddenly the electricity started running again with help from a power source that was conveniently in the room. The power was seen being kept lit from the assistance of five Jolteon running on treadmills placed around the generator.

"Jolte jolte on on jolte jolte on on" they all cried while running on the treadmills.

"Wow, look at the Jolteon." Dawn cried in amazement.

"This is Nurse Joy from Viridian City," Nurse Joy stated while typing to send the Pokeballs to the sister Center, "Transporting all Pokeballs." Just as the process to save the Pokeballs started, Cassidy's Houndour bursted through the door while causing several Pokeballs to drop on the floor.

"They just don't give up." Nurse Joy stated while frantically picking up the Pokeballs.

"I'll just have to stop them." Dawn suggested.

"No Dawn," Nurse Joy interrupted, "Eevee is more at risk since it's a Shiny Pokemon. You'll have to escape with it."

"Ok, Nurse Joy," Dawn said. Dawn quickly rushed out of the room, pushing Eevee's bed with Houndour catching up behind her. Before she managed to get any farther, Hitmontop stopped her in her tracks with Cassidy and Butch following behind.

"Why won't you give up? Cassidy questioned Dawn.

"I'm not letting you take Eevee." Dawn exclaimed.

"Well who's going to help you?"Butch asked.

"My Poke..." Dawn started to say before being interrupted by a shadowy four legged creature that passed from behind Houndour out of nowhere. The creature was revealed as one of Nurse Joy's Jolteon.

"Jolteon!" it cried out showing it was ready to battle.

"Jolteon you want to battle?" Dawn asked the electric type Pokemon.

"Jolte." Jolteon nodded.

"Eevee." A small cry was heard as the Shiny Eevee (Ash) started waking up trying to make sense of its whereabouts at the moment.

"Eevee you're awake." Dawn said in amazement. "But you have to be careful. We're currently in a crisis with Team Rocket."

Nonetheless, Ash jumped out of his bed to help Jolteon.

"_Let me help you." _Ash told Jolteon in Pokelanguage. "_Just use thunderbolt and I'll make it stronger."_

"_Sure thing kid." _The Jolteon responded. Joleton started charging up for its powerful electric attack while Ash laid his paw on it in order to make it more powerful.

"Jolteon". The electric type Pokemon cried out while unleashing a powerful dose of electricity on Team Rocket and causing them to burst through the ceiling of the Pokemon Center.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" The thieves exclaimed as they hurled into the sky and disappeared in a ray of light.

**Well, that was way longer than I expected. It took me the entire week to just write up this chapter. You can see this chapter as a remake to the second episode to the anime since I made it similar but changed a few things. Thanks for reading. Please review so I know what you think of it.**


	5. New Team Member

**Greetings everyone. I have returned with Chapter 5 of my fanfiction story, Through the Eyes of an Eevee. But before I go any further, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And speaking of reviews, I've been getting complaints that I never mentioned Ash being a Shiny Eevee even though I have in Chapter 2 and in the summary. For those who wonder why I have Ash as a Shiny Eevee, I was inspired by two old fanfiction stories that had Ash as a shiny Eevee. As time went by, I have forgotten the names by I do remember the plot as one transformed Ash while the other had him wake up as one, though neither went as far as more than 1-3 chapters which is why I want to try to make this fanfiction much longer than those two. More importantly, ash is some sort of a silver/grey color so I thought having Ash as a Shiny Eevee would help out Dawn's cause in contests and help me on ideas for future chapters. Now with that out of the way for good, hopefully, please enjoy reading through this chapter.**

**By the way, the disclaimers are for so I won't get sued. I also add something along the lines of what I would have done if I did have ownership.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. If I did I would have made all the characters age by now.**

We return where we left off our heroes, celebrating with joy after they had defeated Team Rocket and prevented them from stealing any Pokémon.

"We did it everybody!" Dawn cried out in joy with the Pokémon joining in the celebration by crying cheerfully. "You all did great, especially you Eevee."

With Dawn's attention turned towards Ash, he thought it was a good time to try to inform Dawn that he's the Shiny Eevee.

"_Dawn, it's me Ash! Don't you recognize me?_" Ash desperately attempted to inform Dawn, but all she heard coming out of his mouth were the cries of an Eevee.

"No need to worry. Team Rocket won't be bothering us for a while now." Dawn told Ash, not conceptualizing what he was actually saying.

"_Oh no, she can't understand what I'm saying._" Ash thought to himself upon realization. "_Now how am I going to get her to understand me?_"

"Oh Dawn before I forget, here is your Togekiss all healed up and ready to go." Nurse Joy stated.

"Thank you very much for all you've done." Dawn expressed to Nurse Joy. "Sorry about the hole in the ceiling though."

"Hey, no need to worry right." Nurse Joy verbalized happily. "As long as the Pokémon are safe, I'm fine with repairing this Pokémon Center."

"Pi pip pip lup." Piplup cried to get his trainer's attention.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Dawn told herself as she shifted her attention back towards the Shiny Eevee (Ash). "Um I know that this might seem sudden to you, but I would like for you to join my team."

"Eevee." Ash cried out, surprised as to what Dawn was offering him.

"You see, I'm amazed that a rare Pokémon as you is great at battling just as you are graceful at performing your moves with help from your shiny color. After some training, I'm sure you'll be great at helping me win Contests. I know you don't know what it's like to be inside a Pokeball because you're required by contest rules to make an entrance out of a Pokeball, but I'm sure you'll get used to it." Dawn informed the Shiny Pokémon.

"_Hmmm, let's think this through Ketchum. You have a chance to be Dawn's Pokémon to help her win Contests, but you'll have to be contained in a small Pokeball with no knowledge of how much room you'll have in there. On the other hand, that'll save you the trouble of anybody possibly wanting to catch you. So that means you're bound to get caught because of the shiny color._" Ash thought all the possibilities to himself.

"Eevee." Ash responded while nodding his head.

"Really," Dawn cried happily as her eyes glistened while also glomping Ash in her arms, "I promise to be the best trainer you'll ever have. But I'll have to send one of my Pokemon to Professor Oak to make room for you. The only question is who?"

As if on cue, Buneary's Pokeball opened up releasing the bunny Pokemon from its small confinement.

"Bun un buneary." Buneary cried out to Dawn.

"Oh I get it," Dawn said, "You want to go back so you can comfort Pikachu."

"Buneary." Buneary cried while nodding her head.

"Ok, that's perfectly fine with me," Dawn stated, "Pikachu will need all the help after what he's been through."

As Dawn walked towards the telephone, which miraculously survived the Team Rocket incident, to contact Professor Oak, Ash took the opportunity to reveal his identity to Buneary and Piplup.

"Piplup, Buneary, do you guys recognize me?" Ash asked the two Pokemon.

"Ash, is that really you?" Buneary questioned the Shiny Eevee.

"Of course it's me," Ash answered, "I'm just stuck in the body of an Eevee."

"I can't believe it's really you," Piplup stated, "I thought you were dead."

"Same here," Ash claimed, "Last thing I remembered was I got in the way of Reshiram and Zeckrom's attacks and I died. Then I woke up just this morning as and Eevee, got attacked by Spearow, and you guys saved me. Thanks by the way."

"No problem Ash." Piplup assured Ash.

"Buneary, can you please inform Pikachu that I'm ok and in this Eevee body?" Ash asked Buneary.

"I'll try my best," Buneary told Ash, "I don't know if he's going to even believe it."

"Well, if he doesn't believe you, then remind him how I was resurrected after getting killed by Mewtwo and Mew." Ash instructed Buneary.

"You were what now." Piplup yelled.

"That's a story for another time." Ash informed Piplup.

Meanwhile, Dawn had already dialed Professor Oak's number to send over Buneary to him. The screen soon loaded, revealing an old man drinking a cup of tea.

"Oh evening Dawn," Professor Oak greeted Dawn, "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to send you Buneary Professor." Dawn answered.

"Why?" Professor Oak questioned, "You've barely left Pallet Town this morning and you already want to send her here."

"Well you see," Dawn began to spoke, "I encountered a wild Shiny Eevee today and it accepted my offer to join my party."

The news surprised Professor Oak as he spat his tea out of his mouth.

"A Shiny Eevee," Professor Oak shouted from the top of his lungs, "Dawn that is an amazing discovery. Not only is it very rare of you to have one, but that surely will be of a huge advantage in Contests. May I please see it?"

"Certainly," Dawn respnded, "Eevee come over here please."

Ash obeyed Dawn by walking over to her and jumping onto her lap in order to get a better view of Professor Oak.

"Eevee." Ash cried to Professor Oak.

"Whoa, hello there little guy." Professor Oak told Ash. "Just put Buneary on that transfer pod and she'll be sent to me in no time."

"Return Bureary." Dawn commanded as a red light engulfed Buneary and returned her into the Pokeball. Dawn then placed her Pokeball on the transfer pod, which engulfed it whith a white light and transferred her to Professor Oak.

"I have received your Buneary Dawn." Professor Oak informed Dawn.

"Thank you Professor Oak," Dawn told Professor Oak, "Good night."

"Good night Dawn." Professor Oak responded.

"Ok, now with that over," Dawn said, "You ready Eevee."

"Eevee." Ash cried.

"Pokeball go." Dawn yelled while throwing the Pokeball at Ash.

"_This is it. I'm going to start my new life." _Ash thought as the Pokeball hit him on the top of his head. The same red light engulfed him into the Pokeball, which then shook three times until it stopped and made a clink sound.

"All right, I've caught a Shiny Eevee." Dawn stated while twirling around and holding up Ash's Pokeball like a trophy.

**What will happen next for Ash now that he has joined Dawn's party? Will he fare well in Contests or battles overall? Stay tuned to read the next chapter of Through the Eyes of an Eevee. Thank you and please review.**


	6. Zeckrom's Message and Adjusting

**Welcome back on a new chapter of, Through the Eyes of an Eevee. Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. The number of reviews for the last chapter was a huge increase from the one before that. Enjoy reading Chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did I would have made Ash less dumb.**

"Ash, can you hear me?" A voice rang inside Ash's head since he had been captured inside the small Pokeball. Blinking his eyes open, he found himself surrounded by an aura of nothingness from all sides. The only thing in sight in front of him was a giant black dragon-creature. It was Zeckrom, the dual – type Dragon/Electric legendary Pokemon.

"Zeckrom is that you?" Ash asked the legendary Pokemon.

With a relieved sigh, Zeckrom spoke "I see you haven't forgotten about me, Ash."

"How would I forget? You went from the Pokemon who put my Pikachu in pain on my first day in Unova to being my friend." Ash told it. "By the way, where am I?"

"Once you were captured inside this Pokeball, your essence retreated into your subconscious," Zeckrom explained to Ash. "This happens to be where we are in."

"Cool." Ash commented. "How come I am an Eevee? Was I resurrected and given another chance."

"That would be a yes Ash." Zeckrom answered. "We legendary Pokemon felt as if the incident between N and Ghetsis should have never happened. Your life was taken away from you too soon. We especially feel that since you are the Chosen One and an Aura Guardian, your presence is needed."

"That still doesn't explain why I am a Shiny Eevee." Ash stated.

"Humans can only live one life." Zeckrom explained. "If a human was in consideration to be ressurrected, then it would be reborn as a Pokemon."

"Alright, I understand now." Ash told Zeckrom.

"That's great to hear. Evil still lurks in the world and with you as your friend's Pokemon, you can still travel and solve any problem that comes your way."

"Thanks for letting me know Zeckrom." Ash thanked the legendary Pokemon.

"Anytime time Ash." Zeckrom responded. "If you ever need me or any of the other legendary Pokemon, just head back inside your Pokemon and give us a call."

"Eevee, come on out." Dawn's voice suddenly called out as a white light appeared from the outside world to release Ash from his surprisingly peaceful captivity the Pokeball had given him.

Once out of his Pokeball, Ash's vision slowly made of his current location. He glimpsed at the neverending amount of trees surrounding them, which looked to serve as homes to the wild Pokemon who were scampering past them. There also happended to be a lake at the clearing of the trees.

"Piplup," Ash directed his attention to the Penguin Pokemon, "Are we where I think we're at?"

"If you mean Viridian Forest," Piplup implied, "then, yes."

"Hello there Eevee," Dawn suddenly greeted Ash, "It's time for you to meet the rest of my team. Come on out and meet your new friend everybody."

Dawn then threw four Pokeballs in the air, releasing Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, and Togekiss. Once released out of their Pokeballs, the group of Pokemon huddled together and yelled out their respective cries.

"Alright everybody," Dawn told her Pokemon, "It's time for me to introduce you guys to our new teammate, Eevee."

The Pokemon gleefully greeted Ash into their team crying out to him with smiles. Ash did the same by crying out to them cheerfully, letting them know that he's glad to be on their team.

"With the entire introduction out of the way," Dawn exclaimed, "Go ahead and play with each other while I prepare the Pokemon food."

"All right guys," Piplup stated, "Now that I have your attention let me introduce the Shiny Eevee as none other than our old friend Ash."

"What?" the group of Pokemon questioned loudly at their blue friend.

"You're kidding, right Piplup?" Mamoswine asked Piplup.

"Yeah, last time I checked...well you know." Pachirisu carefully said.

"I'm not lying to you guys." Piplup exclaimed. "This is Ash."

"I think Piplup is right." Togekiss assured the rest of the group. "That Eevee did notify Piplup as if he already knew who he was."

"Well, if he truly is Ash, let's ask him questions that only Ash could know." Quilava recommended.

"Alright then," Piplup agreed, "What is Ash's starter Pokemon?"

"Pikachu," Ash answered, "He's not just my starter Pokemon. He's also my best friend."

"Impressive," Mamoswine commented, "Well then, "Ash", what was the one piece of clothing you couldn't leave without."

"Other than my underwear," Ash jokingly stated, "I would have to say my hat."

"Ok, that is correct." Mamoswine said, "Looks like you are indeed Ash."

"Now that you guys know that I am Ash," Ash mentioned, "Will you please show me how to get used to being a Pokemon."

"Sure thing, let's begin by playing as a Pokemon. We'll play hide and seek. You're it!" Piplup shouted while tapping Ash on the back and runnig for a hiding spot.

The others also rushed to find a hiding spot using their surround to help them out, while Ash proceded to count. Once he was done, Ash hurried to find each of his friends. He quickly found Mamoswine who was hiding behind a tree though he wasn't hard to miss. He then found Piplup and Pachirisu, after he had heard Pilup scream as Pachirisu accidentally shock him whith Discharge due to the excitement of the game. Just as Piplup was going to give Pachirisu a piece of his mind, Togekiss swooped in to intervene but accidentally gave herself away as Ash had found her too. So all Ash needed to do was find Quilava. He had searched everywhere from the grass to the nearby tree tops, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hey Piplup, when does this game end again?" Ash asked Piplup.

"Usually when the Pokemon who is it finds everyone or when Dawn calls for dinner."Piplup stated.

"Dinner is ready everybody!" Dawn called to the group.

"Oh man." Ash groaned.

The group of Pokemon returned to the spot they had left Dawn. It was there that they spotted Quilava sitting down as if he wasn't just waiting for his food, buth is pals as well.

"What took you guys so long?" Quilava asked the group.

"Nothing, just looking for a fire type Pokemon." Ash answered.

"Here you go everybody." Dawn informed each and every one of herPokemon while placing a bowl filled with Pokemon food in front of them.

Ash, on the other hand, just stared at his food since he has never eaten an entire bowl of Pokemon food before in his life.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Piplup questioned his friend.

"I've never eaten Pokemon food before." Ash answered.

"Just try it," Piplup tried to convince Ash, "You'll be surprised as to how good it is as human food."

"Ok Piplup," Ash responded, "I'll take your word for it."

Ash looked at the bowl of Pokemon food as he slowly, but a bit reluctantly, attempted to eat the food. He then slowly stuck out his tongue to catch a pellet into his mouth. Ash then chewed the pellet while getting adjusted to the taste of the pellet. Surprisingly, Ash's eyes lit up with stars as he found to enjoy eating the Pokemon food.

"Hey, this is actually good." Ash stated while proceding to gobble up all the food like a dog.

"I told you." Piplup pronounced.

Once the enire gang of Pokemon finished eating, Dawn cleaned up the entire area by organizing all the bowls she gave out. She then used the nearby lake's water and Piplup's water attacks to clean the bowls in order to use them for another time.

"_Hmmm_," Dawn wondered while looking at the blue sky, "_I think it's a good time to give Eevee a bath_."

"Eevee, please come over here." Dawn called out to Ash.

"Eevee." Ash cried back to Dawn while scampering to her.

"Eevee, since the sun is still out, I'm going to give you a bath." Dawn informed Ash.

"Eevee." Ash cried while tilting his head to the side.

Ash then found himself being consumed with water that Dawn was pouring from a small bucket.

"A little more bubble beam Piplup." Dawn commanded Piplup.

"Pip lup lup lup." Piplup cried while lightly giving Ash a bubblebeam bath in the lake.

"You're not helping Piplup." Ash grumbled.

After Ash had finished with his bath, the sun started to slowly set and darken. Dawn, now in her pajamas, called the rest of her Pokemon back into their Pokeballs.

"Okay, it's your turn Eevee." Dawn stated.

"Eevee eevee ee." Ash cried while shaking his head.

"Oh, I understand," Dawn supposed, "Guess you want to sleep with me in my sleeping bag, huh."

"Eevee." Ash responded.

"Alright then, come snuggle with me and Piplup then." Dawn told him.

Ash followed her instructions by going inside her sleeping bag and laying next to her on one side and Piplup on the other.

"Good night you guys." Dawn wished her Pokemon.

"So, how'd you like your first day Ash?" Piplup asked.

"I'd think it was good for a beginner, if I do say so for myself." Ash believed.

**Man, did that take forever. I apologize for taking this long, but I had a brain fart and found it difficult to end this chapter. I must remind you that I have no schedule in terms of updating new chapters, so I might take slower in doing so. I am in one of the last two months of junior year in high school and I have a lot in my mind. I have been bombarded with state testing and I have to get ready for my AP exams, finals, and projects that my teachers will throw at me. Thanks for being patient and please review.**


End file.
